dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Bruce Wayne (Earth-19)
Bruce Wayne became the Batman following the murder of his parents as a child by a highwayman. He was raised by Alfred Pennyworth and his godfather, Jacob Packer. Some time in his adult life Bruce traveled around the world learning skills and lessons to aid in his fight against crime and injustice. His last teacher was Dr. Sigmund Freud in Vienna. Following his lessons with Freud, Bruce returned to Gotham City by ship from England and coincidentally met Jacob Packer returning from vacation in Europe. After reuniting with Alfred, Bruce visited his friend, Inspector James Gordon and learned from him of the city's development through the years, especially the city's increasing crime rate. Bruce donned the cape and cowl of the Batman and began to pursue his war against crime. However, the the public and police become suspicious of the Batman, connecting him to a series of murders of women. Later, it is revealed to be the work of London's notorious serial killer, Jack the Ripper. However, despite being mislabeled by the press, Bruce believes his pursuit of justice as the Batman is necessary from the beginning even as the public alienates him as a threat. Bruce is eventually framed as the Ripper, following the arrogant Commissioner Tolliver's discovery of a blood-stained surgeon's knife and gloves in Wayne Mansion. Over a week long trial, Bruce is charged for the crimes and sentenced to hang despite meaningful help from Jacob Packer. Bruce awaited his execution in Arkham Asylum but is provided with police evidence by Gordon, which leads to the killer. Gordon was always doubtful of Bruce's guilt and spent weeks trying to prove the identity of the actual murderer. During the time, Bruce was about to give up on the case until he discovers a photograph giving a lead to the identity of the killer. Bruce escapes from Arkham with the help of Alfred Pennyworth and again becomes the Batman. He tracks down the killer, chasing him to Gotham Cemetery where he uncovers: Jacob Parker. Bruce learns that Jacob fell in love with Martha Wayne but was rejected by her. This caused such a mental trauma that Jacob began to kill women he thought resembled Martha. It was also Jacob that hired the highwayman to kill Bruce's parents and Jacob responsible for framing Bruce for the murders. James Gordon and several policemen arrive to arrest Jacob who tries to kill Batman with a hidden knife only to be gunned down by Gordon. Despite being wounded, Batman thanks Gordon before heading off to continue his crusade on crime. Master of the Future Eighteen months after the death of Jacob Parker, Bruce Wayne has given up the cape and cowl of the Batman believing that he has succeeded in avenging the death of his parents. However, people of Gotham including James Gordon, (now commissioner of Gotham's Police Department after his predecessor Tolliver becomes mayor of the city,) and Julie Madison, Bruce's fiance who was saved by him as Batman from a gang of thugs, wish for him to become the city's protector and guardian once again. When a French air pirate Alexandre LeRoi threatens Gotham City's 20th Century celebrations from happening with technological force, Bruce is compel to become the Batman again. Ultimately, LeRoi attacked the celebration and a portion of Gotham's slum district with a special solar lens weapon from his airship. Bruce dons the Batsuit provided by Alfred Pennyworth and saved Julie and a girl she was trying to save from LeRoi's devastation. In reaching LeRoi's airship Batman used a hangglider from the celebration exhibition and flies to the airship by manipulating the hot air from the fires caused by LeRoi's solar weapon. After accidentally destroying LeRoi's robot pilot Antonio by pushing LeRoi into him, the two take the fight to the balloon above, fighting inside the hull of the ship where the ships gas pipes are located. The two are equally matched, but the ruined robot falls and apparently overloads the engines, after which Batman escapes, and Alexander LeRoi plummets to his death in the fires. Batman later uncovered and confronted Franklin Claypool, a landowner of Gotham who was the owner of the ruined slum districts, for being LeRoi's mysterious benefactor and planning to sell the now higher valued properties once LeRoi's work was done. However, Claypool admitted to him that he was despondent over the loss of lives caused by LeRoi and subsequently surrender himself to James Gordon. Sometime later Bruce brought Julie in the outskirts overlooking Gotham City, and is surprised to learned that his fiance knows that he is Batman (after being rescued by him and seeing the eyes "of the man I love") in which she pledge to him that his secret is safe. Post-Infinite Crisis Following the events of Infinite Crisis, Bruce Wayne's reality became known as Earth-19, and much of his history as Batman (if not all) apparently remains intact. As Batman he allied with the newly experience superhero Blue Beetle (Daniel Garrett) in stopping a Man-Bat that terrorizes Gotham during the night and teamed up with the Challengers from Beyond. After learning that Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner, was the Man-Bat after having been bitten by a vampire from Earth-43, Batman and his allies fought him until the Blue Beetle cured Kyle's condition with the mystical power of the Blue Beetle Scarab. Once having solve the mystery Batman and the Beetle bid farewell to the Challengers as they travel to another reality, leaving the two heroes to ponder about traveling alternate realities.''Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Gotham by Gaslight'' Batman was later unwillingly recruited by Monarch into fighting against his counterparts (The Bat of Earth-40 and the Vampire Batman of Earth-43) in the mad villain's search for the fittest being in his army as part of his war against the Monitors. In the alternate beings' holding room Batman and The Bat tried to rally their prison mates in resisting Monarch. Soon later Batman and his counterparts were force to fight each other in the Monarch's Arena. The Bat saved him from being bitten by the Vampire Batman by sacrificing himself in his place, but not without knocking out Batman, making the Vampire as the winner. Batman was taken into a stasis prison and along with the other beaten heroes in the later Arena battles.''Countdown: Arena'' #1''Countdown: Arena'' #2''Countdown: Arena'' #3 He and the others were then rescued by Superman of Earth-31 and was presumably taken back to his reality of Earth-19.''Countdown: Arena'' #4 | Powers = | Abilities = * * : Due to Bruce's travels around the world he masters an idiosyncratic admixture of martial Thai Boxing, Pentjak Silat, Wing Chun, and Judo.''Countdown: Arena'' #1 * * * * : Having trained with Harry Houdini, Bruce knows how to escape from handcuffs. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * In the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Trials of the Demon" after Jim Craddock's magic ruins Batman's costume, Etrigan changes the costume into the Gotham by Gaslight suit. * appears as Gaslight Batman a playable character in the Infinite Crisis video game. | Trivia = | Links = * Batman: Gotham by Gaslight * Batman: Master of the Future * Countdown Presents: The Search for Ray Palmer: Gotham by Gaslight #1 * Gaslight Batman on the Infinite Crisis Wiki }} Category:1989 Character Debuts Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Arena Contestants Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests